Every Witch Way: Maddie and Diego Fanfiction
by rah rah glitter girl
Summary: Maddie and Diego have liked each other for a while, will they finally get together?


Every Witch Way: Maddie and Diego Fanfiction

Chapter 1: The Love Story Begins

Diego and Maddie have liked each other for months now, and Diego helped her out with his kanai abilities, before she got her powers back, he would do anything for her. Last year, they went to the school dance together, and have been hanging out since then. They've liked each other since then, and have been hanging out 24/7, every chance they get. Maddie's mom doesn't want her hanging out with Diego, because he's a kania, and she hates kanai's, but she still hangs out with him without her mom knowing, she doesn't care what her mom thinks of him, Maddie loves Diego, no matter what. Even though Maddie and Diego love each other, they're too scared to admit it to each other, everyone knows there perfect for each other, except them. Even though there not officially dating, Maddie sneaks around with Diego all the time, one time they were on Maddie's couch and were about to kiss, when Maddie's mom walked in, and Diego jumped behind the couch, before she could see him. They care about each other a lot, since Diego is a kania, and Maddie has her powers, there sort of meant to be, they get each other, and knows how the other one feels, not being like everybody else, they get each other, in ways other people can't, and can relate to each other, when they have problems. Maddie's usually mean to people, but ever since she's been hanging out with Diego, she's been nicer to people, some call it, the Diego affect, and believe me, people really appreciate it, he's rubbed off on her a lot, and she's a better person, because of it, Diego is so sweet and she realizes that, and it's one of the reasons she loves him. Maddie and Diego were supposed to hang out today, so Maddie was walking over to Diego's house, when she got a text from her friend Daniel asking if she and Diego could babysit the T3, she said yes, and went and told Diego, and they went over to Daniels house. It was around 7:30, when Daniel texted Maddie, so a little while after they got to Daniel's house, they had the T3 take showers, and go to bed, around 8:30. So from 8:30-10:00, they had the house to themselves, Daniel was on a date with Emma, and Daniel's parents went out to dinner. They sat up just talking for hours, then Diego leaned in, and kissed Maddie. It was their first kiss, and Maddie wanted it to be special, and it was, she was so happy that Diego didn't just kiss her whenever, like some other boy would have, he waited till the perfect moment, and gave her the perfect kiss, she kept thinking how romantic it was. After they kissed, Diego got down on one knee, and said, Maddie VanPelt, "Will You Go Out With Me?" Maddie was so happy, that Diego finally asked her out, and she said, "Yes, A Thousand Times Yes!"

Chapter 2: The Honeymoon Phase

Maddie and Diego started dating last night, and it was all everybody was talking about at school. They were in the "Were So In Love, Honeymoon Phase", they hadn't had a fight yet, there relationship was perfect, so far. Every time Maddie and Diego saw each other, Maddie jumped into Diego's arms, and they had a long, passionate kiss, and since they just started dating, nobody said anything, they just thought aww, how cute are they. After school, Maddie and Diego went to Maddie's house to hang out. They were in Maddie's room, on her couch, Diego had his arm around Maddie, and she was snuggling up to him, her head was on his chest, and they were just sitting there, not saying anything, they didn't have to, they just got each other, they didn't have to talk, to know what each other were thinking. Then Maddie's mom walked in, and said Maddie Winkie, where are u sweetie, then she saw Diego, and said "Get Out, You Filthy Kanai", and Maddie, said "No Mother, He's My Boyfriend, and I Love Him"! Diego said "You Do"! Maddie said "Yes, I Was Going To Tell You, THANKS A LOT, MOTHER!" Maddie's Mom said "Well, fine then, but don't let him be around me, tell me when he's coming over, so I can put out some air fresheners, and spray some Lysol." After Maddie's mom left, Diego said "I love you to", and Maddie and Diego kissed!

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! :)

Author's Note

I hope you liked my story, this is my 1st time story I've ever written on , so please go easy on me, when your deciding whether you liked this, and with your comments!-Maggie Stewart: Author


End file.
